50 sentences - Rose and the Doctor
by Archerea
Summary: 50 sentences exploring the relationship of Rose and the Doctor


These 50 sentences are for Rose Tyler and the Doctor, primarily focusing on the 10th Doctor, but also with some 9th here and there. There's no real timeline in these, for which I am sorry, but I've been having fun with this, so I hope you'll be okay with it. Also I'm still going strong with _The one real thing_, but I've had to rewrite the whole of chapter 12 since my computer got stolen last week. Still, there'll be a chapter real soon, no worries (if you were worrying, of course).  
**  
****50 sentences – Rose and the Doctor.**

1 - Accident: Rose doesn't believe him one bit when he insists that deflowering the virgin queen was an accident.

2 - Aid: He always comes to everyone's aid, but Rose can't help wondering who ever comes to his.

3 - Answer: When one day she discovers that the Doctor doesn't have the answer to every question, Rose becomes more scared than she'll ever admit.

4 - Agree: It happens that they don't agree, though most wouldn't believe it, but when the Doctor persistently insists that splashing paint onto the walls of the Tardis' control room is art, Rose feels she has to voice her opinion.

5 - Asylum: When he is dragged off in a straightjacket to an asylum for the mentally ill for questioning the Ritterean government's ruling methods, Rose discovers what helplessness feels like.

6 - Basket: Rummaging through the laundry basket Rose finds a piece of multi-colored cloth, and no matter how many times the furious Doctor insists that his sixth incarnation's coat was the "height of sartorial elegance", Rose still cannot stop laughing.

7 - Beast: Rose knows he says that the beast isn't really a werewolf and that there is a perfectly sound explanation to the howling and the maiming but running around a dark house high on adrenaline and fear she can't bring herself to care about the science behind it.

8 - Breakfast: One morning he announces that he wants to have breakfast at Tiffany's - when Rose objects and says that it isn't a real place, the Doctor smiles and she wonders when she started associating breakfast with adventure.

9 - Brain: Lying in a tangled heap on the floor of the Tardis, both of them gasping from running and laughing manically at the same time, Rose is once again thankful for that brain of his and for its knack of getting them out of their self-induced trouble.

10 - Burned: In the end it is always he who gets burned, even though he should be used to them leaving by now.

11 - Call: His number is encoded in her fingers, flying as they are over the buttons in urgency when making a call for help.

12 - Calm: He is eerily calm, and Rose is amazed that no one else sees the storm brewing beneath the surface.

13 - Caring: "Sharing is caring" he says to her solemnly, once again discretely reaching across the polka-dotted café table for her plate of fish and chips.

14 - Cat: The Doctor glares at the fat cat in absolute distaste as Rose pets its' fur and purrs sweet words to it, and she giggles beneath her breath at the thought of him being jealous of a tabby.

15 - Castle: Rose shows the Doctor, who is clutching his stomach and moaning, no pity, reminding him that it was he who had wanted to visit an ice cream castle in the first place.

16 - Dark: It's cold and frightening and she hears sounds she doesn't know whether are only inside her head or are living somewhere in the dark, but Rose also knows that _he's_ coming for her – he always is – and this thought keep the darkness at bay.

17 - Damned: She admires the coolness with which he says, "I know. What of it?" when a Sontaran warrior tells him that he is damned, but the illusion shatters when the silence of the Tardis is later filled with a small – almost inaudible –, devastated sobbing.

18 - Dance: Rose knows that "dancing" in this context is innuendo for something entirely different, as does the Doctor, and so she can't help the butterflies in her belly as he asks her to dance with him.

19 - Devilish: He has that devilish grin and that roguish smile and that boasting smirk and she wants to wipe them all of his face, but can't because she secretly loves them and would hate to see him without them.

20 - Doll: When she matter-of-factly tells the Doctor she never had any dolls when she was small he ventures into his spaceship and comes back with a deformed little thing with reptilian green skin and buttons for eyes, proudly saying that he made it himself - Rose becomes just as happy as she would have been with anything that didn't look like it had been chewed on by a dog.

21 - Ears: He always stuffs her ears full of instructions and warnings and admonitions, and she always ignores them and follows him on whatever dangerous adventure he wouldn't dare embark on without her.

22 - Eyes: Even though he looks youthful his eyes are those of an old man, and sometimes, when looking into them, Rose feels like they are light-years apart.

23 - Eternity: They gleefully agree on the fact that they are going to be together for all of eternity, not knowing (or not acknowledging) that eternity can be ripped apart.

24 - Extreme: At some point in the whole scheme she carefully points out that Jack's punishment for eating the last pop-tart is a bit extreme, which the Doctor pointedly ignores as he keeps on trying to find the perfect balancing point for the water bucket on the top of the door.

25 - Flame: His mind burns bright as a flame and Rose is filled with a fierce protectiveness, silently daring anyone to try and snuff it out.

26 - Fluffy: It isn't the first time he has made fun of her baby-rose coloured pajamas – there's nothing wrong with fluffiness and yellow ducks, thank you very much.

27 - Graffiti: If someone had said to her just a couple months ago that she would be terrified of graffiti Rose would have laughed – that is until she sees the letters tainting the Tardis' tree spelling out _Bad Wolf_.

28 - Green: Rose thought leprechauns were creatures that belonged to myths and legends – imagine her surprise when she stumbles into a green little fella with long ears playing stowaway in their spaceship.

29 - Hair: One time too many he makes a fuss about not being a ginger, so Rose buys him hair colour at a marked – turns out "red" in Earth English means "funky pink" in Martian.

30 - Kiss: The kiss tastes like salty tears and unsaid goodbyes and the Doctor is sure he can hear his old hearts breaking in his chest.

31 - Knowing: She clings to him with all her might, knowing deep inside that every day could be their last.

32 - Lose: The world tumbles down around her when she sees in the way his eyes are mattening that she is about to lose him.

33 - Lady: Rose becomes royally pissed when she isn't permitted into the throne room of King Henry the eighth because she apparently looks too much a harlot and too little a lady in the jeans and t-shirt she didn't have time to change out of before they left the Tardis.

34 - Maybe: Maybe she'll see him again, some far off day into the future or the past, and that's why Rose will never give up hope.

35 - Melody: He touches her forehead very gently, and as she hears the soft melody of the universe, she is so moved that tears spring forth in her eyes.

36 - Moon: "I'll take you everywhere" he says, grasping her hand tightly between both of his, "To the moon and back. Wherever you want.", and everything is suddenly so much larger to her.

37 - Nowhere: She wraps her arms around his shaking form and whispers reassurances into his ear, telling him with all the conviction she can muster that she's going nowhere.

38- Natural: It feels natural when he hugs her and she breathes in his smell of leather and sweat and adventure.

39 - Pain: Sometimes Martha wants to ask about the blue and purple shirt, but most of the time she doesn't, seeing the pain etched in his face.

40 - Pirate: Speaking in a hoarse voice and walking like you've wet your pants doesn't make you a pirate, but the Doctor looks so happy with the costume and the eye patch and the ridiculous boots that Rose just plays along and calls him Space-pirate Smith.

41 - Practice: "You'll get better with practice" the Doctor says, looking quite shaken, moments before Rose pulls the red lever – uh oh, that should have been the blue – and plummets them and the Tardis towards an exploding star.

42 - Old: When she asks him how old he is his casual, carefree voice tells her "still young", but his eyes that are suddenly endlessly sad and lonely say "Too old".

43 - Save: She kicks and screams and cries, the unfairness of everything crashing down on her when realizing that she can do nothing to save him.

44 - Sacrifice: Seeing everything as it really is, the particles of the universe and what holds them together, is too much – her soul is burning up, and yet she is morbidly satisfied, for a sacrifice like this is nothing if it is for the Doctor.

45 - Shape: His broken and ragged shape lies in her arms and she hugs him closer while faintly hearing Donna scream his name.

46 - Sorry: "Sorry, I'm so sorry" the man – that hideous, hideous man who has been stealing Daro children from their homes and selling them on the black market for his own gain – cries out as he scuffles away from the policemen and grabs hold of the Doctor's jacket, looking at him pleadingly; but Rose sees no mercy, only disgust on her best friend's face.

47 - Sun light: She has seen glistening crystal spires in a faraway galaxy and shaken the hand of Charles Dickens in the 19th century, but the Earth sunlight caressing her cheeks when she steps out of the Tardis is still one of her favorite sights.

48 - Tired: Tired and pale he slides down onto the couch, feeling wearier than he has done for a long time; but when Rose smiles at him, he can't help but involuntarily smiling back – she does that to him.

49 - Touch: His touch is like ice and fire on her skin, fierce and burning, but his eyes are soft as he tears her apart with gentle caresses.

50 - Untainted: As she steps across the threshold of the Tardis and out into the falling snow she can't help but do a little joyous spin around herself; the world is white and beautiful and untainted, and she knows that the Doctor feels it, too.


End file.
